OC story application: Bringing down the House
by Masterclass MC
Summary: Hey guys, I saw some of ya'll doing this and I figured, what the heck. So what if Cece and Rocky are into the Chicago Preforming School? All I'll tell you is that they meet some interesting new friends. Pairings Cece/Ty Rocky/OC and others as I go along.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, what's up? I just want to say that I have read some pretty amazing stories from some of you guys. So that is why I am bringing you this application list for an OC spot in the next story I write. Now if you guys are familiar with most of my stories, then you know that most of them have been getting to where they are mostly fueled by my Rock songs on my phone so they are a little depressing. This one won't be as depressing I hope. So here are the requirements and some examples from my OC I'm putting in here:**

Full name: William Cam Hunter

Nicknames: Bill/ Kid Rock

Age: 15

Hair length and color: Brown, thick, short hair

Eye color: Brown outside with a green ring blended in toward the middle

Unique visible features: Permanently sunburned Forearms

Favorite Color: Blue

Favorite type of Music: Rock/ '80s and '90s Classic Rock/ Country

Favorite meal: Venison stew

Reason for being in CPS: Electric Guitar and Percussion

Unique habits: Fiddling with a pocket knife or any object near him/ Tapping out rhythms unconsciously

Personality: Smart/ fun and easy going but protective of friends/ quick temper/ sarcastic beyond compare at times

Fears or things that hurt them the most: People hurting the ones he loves or his friends

Hometown and place they live now if moved: Vicksburg, Mississippi/ Chicago, Illinois

Childhood: Raised not to cry and to be tough/ rough child hood

Favorite activities when bored: Reading or fiddling with his Swiss Army Knife

Least favorite subjects: Language, Math, and Health (Yes that is actually a class)

Favorite subjects: History, Reading, and Physics

People they are most comfortable with: Someone like Rocky or her herself

Talents: Mechanical work/ Hydraulic (water) Engineering/ Demolition

Things that if asked they would do: Anything Rocky asks of him and anything to protect her without being asked

If they could do one thing what would it be: Be able to tell Rocky he loves her or bring his brother back after a hunting accident that caused Will to move

Flaws: Stubborn, Easily angered

Dark secret (we've all got 'em): Accidentally shot a PETA (People for the ethical treatment of animals) activist that jumped in front of his gun when he fired at a deer

Has anyone found out about it: Parents and Cece suspects something

How: Obvious/ heard him talking to himself about it and read a text from his parents about something like that

Any kind of group they would be in: Loner

One phrase that describes them: American by birth; Southern by the grace of God

Are they judgmental: No

Why or Why not: Was raised to respect others until given a reason not to

Would they change anything about themselves: No, proud of himself in every way, but not stuck up about it

Favorite style: Blue jeans, tee shirts, Black leather jacket, and brown steel toe boots/ camo apparel

Other accessories if there are any: Steel chain off his wallet to his belt, small metal chain hanging around his neck

Can they drive: Yes, had to learn from driving equipment in Vicksburg

Prized possessions: Camo Marine issued spring action knife, Swiss Army Knife, Personal Protection .45 ACP he keeps in his guitar case that no one knows about

Boyfriend, Girlfriend, Lover (If not in the series you need to put your own OC or calibrate with another author and let me know): Rocky, but he she doesn't know he loves her because he won't tell her through thoughts that she needs someone better

Other notes: Slightly insane, as in talks to himself and hears voices. Not a lot of common sense.

**You can enter as many OCs as you want up to 5. Good luck!S**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys and girls, just wanted to let you know that you are running out of time and I have already chosen some of my OCs for the story and you only have limited time frame. So you best hurry up.


	3. Chapter 3

OK, so we finally have our winners. These characters will be in the story, Bringing down the House. I'll tell you guys when it's up, but for right now let me announce the winners:

Cordelia Jane Calder - 15 – with love- april and hannah

Joseph Michael Auditore – 14 - MysteryWriter12345

Makynna Antonet Smith – 14 – aka the girl crying inside

Amelia Raleigh Tate – 16 – anabelgem14

Roselina McKay – 15 – minigirl2428

Joeangel Pineda – 16 – DosDime

That's it. I shall place the story sometime in the near future. Or at least the first few chapters.


End file.
